


realization

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [3]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Being raised by wolves did leave an impact, even though she didn’t want to admit it.
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	realization

Being raised by wolves did leave an impact, even though she didn’t want to admit it. She spent more than a year with her so called “family”, and ended up picking up a lot of things that weren’t her dead “mother’s” skin that she wore as a hat, the reminder to never trust wolves again, because to them, she never mattered. She had just been prey that they had decided to train for the sick pleasure of killing, they wanted a fight, they wanted to devour a crying child that just realized that her whole life had been a lie. They wanted to kill her as she did her best to fight back.

But that never happened, she had killed all of them, her so called family. Mother, father and siblings.

She had wanted to leave it all behind, desperately wanting the mother’s pelt to be the only thing she took from her so called home. But, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was part wolf now. Living for so long with a pack did that to you.

She knew all pack rules, she fought like a wolf, talked like a wolf, and acted like a wolf, she did her best to stop, but couldn’t. The wolf part was in her forever, and it would be impossible to unlearn. It did bother her more than she wanted to imagine, and after a few hunts on her own, it really dawned on her. She had been used to hunting talking, intelligent mutes. For her parents to bring them home alive and for her and her siblings to train hunting on them as they pleaded for them to stop. At first, it had bothered her in the house, but after just a few dinners like that, she had gotten used to it. The mindset that everything below her was food, even intelligent lives.

So, when she was alone, and about to kill a mute that begged for his life, calling her a monster, it dawned on her. She  _ was _ a monster, like them. She was doing what the wolves tried to do to her.

After that day she swore to never eat talking mutes again. She was going to be better than them, while surviving alone in this messed up world.


End file.
